


Straight On Till Morning

by beckonade



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckonade/pseuds/beckonade
Summary: Kris is doing her best.





	Straight On Till Morning

Kris is trying, she's doing her best to pretend everything is okay. She's a wolf of simple needs, but one of those needs is for her pack to be a solid unit, and right now, Oedo Tai is falling apart. Sumire pretty clearly just doesn't know what to do, Kagetsu's not talking about any of it, and Hana... Hana is a _mess_. 

Tonight their match is long finished and almost everyone's left, but Kris finds Hana still in their dressing room, slumped in a chair with a glass and a near-empty bottle of wine. She's changed out of her ring gear, but she's still in full make-up, lips black and eyes darkly outlined.

"Where's Kagetsu?" Kris asks.

Hana shrugs. "Gone," she says, and Kris frowns to herself.

But there's no other choice, so she says, "Come on," grabbing Hana's hand, helping her up, and though she protests, Kris gets her outside and into a taxi, giving the driver the address of Hana's apartment.

They both ride in silence, Hana leaning her forehead against the window of the car. Kris can see her face reflected in the glass, the way she's staring absently at the city lights drifting by. She looks so _sad_ , but Kris knows there's nothing that can fix that, and that all she can do is be there for Hana, stay by her side like a good and faithful wolf and hope that somehow that's enough.

It's not so far, and Hana laughs as Kris half-helps, half-drags her through the door of her apartment, and Kris tries to ignore the desperate, other-worldly sound of it, so far removed from happiness that it's chilling.

"I need another drink," Hana says, falling down onto the couch.

"No," Kris tells her. "No, I'm pretty sure you don't."

Kris sits beside her, arm around Hana's shoulders, petting her gently, and when Hana turns to face her, eyes wide, Kris doesn't know what she's expecting, but it's not _this_ , not Hana leaning in to kiss her, mouth soft and tentative, tasting of wine and sadness.

And _oh_ , Kris thinks, because she's not so sure this is a good idea, but she doesn't pull away, not until Hana moves back. 

"You can keep your eyes closed if you want," Hana says, softly, staring down at her hands, which are resting in her lap, palms turned up, fingers curled, and she suddenly seems so young that it makes Kris' heart _ache_.

"I don't think I need to do that," Kris replies, and Hana nods, slowly.

"I'm going to keep my eyes closed," she says, and looks up at Kris. "If that's okay."

"Yeah," Kris says. "That's okay."


End file.
